


Our Love is Forever

by KendraLovesLife42



Category: Death Keeper- 2015 Novel
Genre: Love, Marriage, Other, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLovesLife42/pseuds/KendraLovesLife42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is 23 and is married to Riyelle. Living in a small apartment, Riyelle soon finds out she is pregnant. What will happen when Vic finds out? All up to you to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is Forever

Riyelle came home early, and sat down on the small sofa. She half smiled when she saw Vic, flipping through the channels. "Vic," she said, "I have news."

"Tell me later," Vic said, reaching for a handful of chips. 

"No, right now," she said. "It's really important." She reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"What?" Vic glared. "The best part was about to happen."

Riyelle folded her arms. "I guess your show is more important than me telling you I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Vic jumped to his feet. "How do you know?"

"I went to the doctor this morning. Plus, remember when we-you know- last week?"

"I remember," Vic said. "Please don't tell me it's going to be a girl. I want a son."

Riyelle sort of glared. "Why does it matter? Boy or girl, I want to raise a kid of my own. And whatever gender, they'll turn out great. I promise you that. Now, we should start thinking of names."

"It's too soon," Vic said. "Maybe in another six months."

"I guess you're right," Riyelle said. "But we have to choose a name wisely."

Vic turned the TV back on. "That's nice," he mumbled. "Name him Vic Junior."

Riyelle laughed. "Yeah, and what if it's not a boy?"

"I'll leave that to you," Vic said, and reached over, patting Riyelle's stomach. "Say goodbye to that perfect body, Riy."

Riyelle rolled her eyes and curled up closer to Vic. "You haven't even congratulated me for being pregnant. Anything to say?"

Vic grinned. "Congrats, Riyelle. There."


End file.
